Kibow Biotech, Inc. is actively developing a biopharmaceutical product to reduce or eliminate the need for dialysis for the end-stage renal patient. The time required to bring this to fruition is long and arduous. It is our desire to offer an alternative and improve the quality of life for the renal patient as soon as possible. We will therefore develop a dietary supplement in addition to the biopharmaceutical product. In Phase I we will determine the best choice of microorganism(s) and other natural uremic solute sorbent(s) for inclusion in a dietary supplement product designed to augment kidney function by removing uremic wastes which diffuse into the large intestine. This work is the foundation of full product development (Phase II) and eventual marketing within 2 + to 3 years. The uniqueness of a product of this type is its ability to remove the most abundant uremic toxins and possible some of the ancillary toxins through the combination of active cultures and modified sorbents. The product will have a highly beneficial impact on the financial burden for both the patient and the government and significantly reduce the expense for both and improve the quality of life for persons suffering from renal dysfunction. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The vision of this work is to provide a simple to use cost-effective alternative treatment for renal disease that will be available to the world- wide market. The fully developed product will have immense benefits for the uremic patients both in a higher quality of life and a decrease in the financial burden associated with renal dysfunction therapy.